


夜莺

by Nikizakisakura



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikizakisakura/pseuds/Nikizakisakura
Summary: 武侠背景。某些神奇的亲子设定不要问我是怎么来的，我假装不知道并拒绝解释





	1. Chapter 1

1.

大枪随着柠栀刚出城，便看到两个人骑着马，并排站在树荫下。  
一个是身着月白色长衫的少年，面容仍带着未脱去的稚气，身形却有了大人的模样。  
另一个人一身红黑长袍，面上戴着一个面具，全身只露出一双手握着缰绳。  
但是要说注意到两人，却是因为从看到他们两个人起，大枪便能模糊地听见他们说话的声音，随着距离越来越近便听到他们似是在互相冷嘲热讽。  
少年目不斜视，自顾自道，“也就是半年多前吧，你带人截住我们的时候好不霸道。可是现在呢？你的人散了，你自己也变成了这幅模样被扫地出门。看着连我都觉得有几分可怜。”  
只是他的语气却是没有可怜的意思在内，甚至没有看过身边的人一眼，平静得如同在叙述今天是个晴天。  
戴着面具的人微微颔首，颇为赞同的样子。  
他叹道，“花无百日红，但那也总比从未得意过要好上不少。倒是你们，许久不见，十三还好吗？神人？阿豆？还有一个……是了，破碎？替我向他们问声好吧，因为我看你是不太好的样子。不过至少你们还在一起，也是一件幸事。”  
大枪远远地便看到随着一个个的名字被道出，蓝衫少年的脸色阴沉了下来。  
面具人看了少年一眼，又从怀中掏出了一块蓝色的水晶，浮夸地在少年面前晃了晃。  
待少年看仔细了，他装模作样地把蓝水晶收回怀中，不紧不慢道，“看见了没有，这是他自己不用，留着给我的。”  
少年的脸色更黑了。  
柠栀笑着对着那边的两个人高声道，“你又欺负你弟弟了。”  
面具人看到柠栀骑马而来，原本绷紧的肩膀放松了一些。  
他停下了翻弄缰绳的手指，语气略显轻快地说道，“怎么会呢。”  
与前半句相悖的是，他的下半句话就有些尖锐了。  
面具人笑道，“是他又来我这里找不痛快了。”  
少年没有说话，脸上却是写满了厌烦。大枪想，他一定是又找到了一个讨厌哥哥的理由。  
大枪向柠栀的方向倾斜过上身，问道，“他们之间一直这样？”  
柠栀道，“兄弟之间小吵小闹，也很正常。”  
然而他的话音刚落，两个声音同时响起。  
面具人道，“是兄妹。”  
蓝衫少年道，“是姐弟。”  
面具人侧测过头看了一眼少年的侧脸，虽然不知道他此时是什么表情，但是听上去是哼了一声。  
大枪半是哄骗的语气道，“别争了，别争了。不如就是姐妹吧。”  
面具人转过来看着大枪。虽然看不见，但是大枪觉得此时他脸上的表情必定是似笑非笑，令人不由地背后一凉。  
柠栀一晒，“你倒也不必煽风点火。”  
面具人打量了一会大枪，问道，“这就是你说的，要跟我走的人？”  
柠栀颔首，“没错。”  
面具人长长地“哦”了一声，“看来是一个不怕麻烦的人。”  
在一旁沉默许久的少年突然出声问道，“你接下来要去哪里。”  
虽然没有指明，但是这个问题显然问的是身旁戴着面具的男人。  
面具人歪着头想了会，道，“没想好。边走边想吧。”  
少年撇了撇嘴。  
过了片刻，他又用不耐烦的语气说，“实在无处可去就回家。”  
面具人转过头直直地盯着少年，轻声道，“我和你不一样。我无家可回。”  
少年原本还想说话，听到这样说迅速地沉默了。  
过了很久他才重新开口，道，“你也不必这样说。”  
面具人略微斜着脑袋看向少年，“你原来也有自找麻烦的一天。”  
少年正色道，“我会一直提醒你欠我一份人情的。”  
面具人颇为不耐烦地挥挥手，“我欠你，下辈子吧。”  
但是他语气一转，接着说道，“我知道是他让你转告我的，代我谢谢他。”  
少年面色不善地“哼”了一声，却也是答应了下来。  
大枪突然出声问，“‘他’是谁？”  
少年冷冷道，“我爸。”  
大枪眼睛一亮，颇有些追问到底的意思。但是面具人摆摆手，掐断了他的话头。  
面具人道，“我也该走了。你们一个向西，一个向东，那就在此别过吧。”  
柠栀道，“后会有期。”  
少年没有说话，只是微微颔首。  
看道柠栀攥着缰绳就要离开，面具人突然出声道，“我记得你的马术时灵时不灵。”  
柠栀回过头，道，“那是以前了。”  
面具人道，“要不要替你雇辆马车？”  
柠栀面色突然有些阴晴不定，道，“谢谢你的好意，但我也不是陈林钦。”  
面具人摆了摆手，道，“之前都是玩笑话。一路顺风，替我向初晨问好。”  
柠栀回望了他一眼，道，“你也保重。”  
说罢，他便策马向东边离开了。  
直到柠栀的背影几乎看不见了，大枪凑到面具人身边问，“陈林钦是谁？”  
面具人疑惑道，“你竟然不知道陈林钦？”  
大枪道，“我应该知道吗？”  
面具人道，“他在东部也算是一号人物了，我以为没人不知道。”  
大枪道，“那我怎么看刚才柠栀脸色不太好。”  
面具人沉吟片刻，道，“也就是前不久陈林钦退出门派选择归隐。他离开的时候是傍晚。他把给他的长剑，信物，联络记号，几乎一切全扔在门口，转身坐上马车便走了。那场面看着还有几分恩断义绝的架势。”  
大枪道，“只可惜不是骑马，不然便是向着落日策马而去，也衬得上当时的伤感与决绝。”  
面具人道，“那自然是做不到的。因为他不会骑马。”  
大枪摸了摸鼻子，不知道该如何作答。  
反而是面具人突然又问道，“所以柠栀让你跟着我做什么？”  
大枪一本正经地说道，“他委托我，哪天你死了便将尸首带回去给他。他会给你立座好碑。”  
面具人似乎是料到了这个说法，也没有生气，毫无起伏地说，“那要辛苦你了。我怕是要长命百岁的，希望你和他都别走在我前面。”  
大枪没有接他的话茬，换了个话题，道，“你还没问过我叫什么。”  
面具人顺着他的话问道，“你叫什么？”  
大枪得了精神，滔滔不绝道，“名字不重要，你可以叫我大枪，当然也可以不这么叫我。但是我还是想你能叫我大枪，不然你叫我，我却反应不过来，不是很丢人。”  
面具人像是根本没有在听他叨叨絮絮，打断他道，“我是最初。”  
大枪仿佛听到了什么好笑的事情，伏在马背上笑个不平。  
好不容易止住了笑，大枪凑近面具人身边，神神秘秘道，“我刚才看到那个穿着蓝衫的少年背后的剑了。”  
最初似乎不是很感兴趣，淡淡道，“是吗。”  
大枪道，“剑柄红银相间，做的是凤凰尾羽的模样。剑柄上又挂了一个长长的穗子。恐怕没有人认不出这柄剑。”  
最初道，“所以你认出来了。”  
大枪道，“我自然认得出。”  
最初听上去笑了一声。  
他用手指关节扣着大腿，不紧不慢道，“这是你博闻强记。但是他是谁，又和我有什么关系。”  
大枪盯着最初的面具，仿佛能透过面具看到面具下的脸，“可是你是他的哥哥。”  
最初道，“那又如何？”  
大枪道，“所以你不可能是最初。我知道最初是柠栀的同门，但是柠栀的同门不止最初。我还知道那个少年有两个哥哥，但是没有一个人叫最初！”  
他的语气笃定极了。  
然而最初却仿佛没听到他后一句话一般不假思索地笑道，“你既然不认识陈林钦，又怎么可能知道最初。况且，我若不是最初，那我是谁？”  
不等大枪回答，最初又接着说道，“就像你说的，名字不重要。我说我是最初，那你就可以叫我最初。”  
最初似乎并不在意大枪的回答，说完就再不看大枪，一手牵着缰绳，一手摆弄起挂在马背上的一个极长的布包裹。  
大枪盯着他的侧影，长长地吁出一口气。  
他小声道，“你说得没错。你是最初。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

大枪勒紧缰绳跟在最初身边的时候觉得有些莫名。他以为最初会急着远离成都，然而并没有。  
最初不仅没有走官道，还在树林中走走停停，骑着马却犹如闲庭信步，赶路赶出了走马观花的感觉。  
他们走得很慢。清晨出发，直到傍晚才赶到下一个小镇。  
幸好投宿的客栈很干净，小厨房做的菜也算得上可口。他们在各自的房间里吃的晚饭，所以大枪没有看到最初脱下面具的样子。  
今晚的夜空蒙着一层薄雾，模糊了月色与星光，暗淡的星空使得小镇都仿佛更加宁静一些。  
大枪靠在床边对着月色喝尽了一壶茶。待隔壁澡盆搬进搬出的声音都响过了，终于还是从自己的房间一跃而出，跳进隔壁最初房间的窗户。  
虽然他也不是想做什么坏事，但是走窗户总是显得更符合气氛。  
最初的房间熄了灯，只能借着模糊的月光看清房内的摆设。  
房间的地上还带着些湿气，走上去有些轻微的声响。大枪绕过圆桌，走到床边。  
最初仰面躺在床上，被子盖得严实，甚至还带着他的面具。大枪在床沿坐下，小心翼翼地取下最初的面具。  
即使只有黯淡的月光，大枪也能看到最初的脸颊上新旧伤口层层叠叠，深色的疤痕上有正在愈合的浅色新伤口，新伤口外围却又泛着淡淡的青紫。  
大枪仔细观察了最初脸上的正在结痂的伤口，小心地伸出手指按在最初手腕下两指处。  
很快他收回了手指。他想这一路上注定不会平静。因为事情比他想象得更复杂。  
最初不仅体内有毒未除净，身上还有内伤——现在最初几乎就是一个内力尽失的废人。甚至房间内闯进一个人揭开他的面具，他都无法觉察。  
大枪坐在床沿，盯着床幔不知道出神在想些什么的时候，最初突然在床上睁开眼，伸手碰了碰大枪的手腕。大枪吃了一惊，立刻从床上站起。  
最初用口型对他说道，“有人来了。”  
他抬手指了指窗外，又轻声道，“我们必须走。”  
大枪弯下腰，凑到最初耳边细声说，“要走的是你。我可没有仇家。”  
最初长叹一口气，道，“做个交易。”  
大枪抬了抬眉毛示意他继续说。  
最初道，“你带我走，我给你一样你偶像用过的兵器。”  
大枪道，“你又知道我偶像是谁？”  
他说话的语气中的急切被掩饰了九成九，但是手已经握住了最初的手腕。  
最初道，“你可以不信，但是你也只有这一次机会。”  
大枪毫不犹豫地扶起最初，替他戴上面具，道，“一言为定。”  
最初正了正面具，将床沿上钉着的一枚枫叶收入袖中，道，“一言为定。”

大枪自己没有什么行李。于是他一手拿着最初的包裹，一手揽着最初便从二楼落到客栈外。  
他们骑上马，奔向镇外的树林。树枝如同倒置的帷幕，随着走进树林深处，渐渐连昏暗的月亮也看不清了。  
策马出镇的时候他们总算是带着些逃命的慌乱。然而一进树林，最初又放缓了脚步。他来回环视四周的树林，如同在寻找些什么。  
再往树林深处走一些最初便翻身下马。他取下马背上挂着的一个被布包裹着的杆状物，牵着缰绳向前走。  
大枪也跟着他下马，小跑几步跟在最初身后，道，“进树林的时候，我看到背后有一个人影跟着我们。”  
最初道，“是吗？”  
大枪道，“我看得不真切。他没有骑马，身后背着一柄极宽的大剑。”  
最初点点头，似乎是不太在意的样子，道，“那他追上我们得花一点时间。”  
大枪跟在他身后，半真半假地叹气，“哎……要是没有我，你现在该怎么办。”  
最初道，“我一个人就能收拾掉他。”  
大枪紧紧跟着最初，但是又忍不住阴阳怪气道，“那我现在就扔下你回客栈睡觉，第二天早点起说不定还来得及……。”  
最初打断他，“一样武器。”  
大枪扫了一眼最初手上的包着布的棍状物，看完又看了一眼，道，“我就不该答应你，现在还要被你要挟。”  
最初笑道，“我以为我们是公平交易。”  
大枪咬咬牙，道，“只有对你而言是公平。”  
走了几步之后，最初在一棵树前停下脚步。他伸出手抚摸着树干，过了一会他停下了动作。  
最初回过头，对大枪道，“你来看这个。”  
大枪凑近去看，便看到那棵树上有一个倾斜的三指宽的洞穴，似乎是什么东西斜插进树里。  
最初又向前走了几步，蹲下扫开地上的落叶，地上也有一个三指宽的洞，这次大枪能够清楚地看出这应该是是被人用长枪类的兵器人为制造出来的。  
大枪拍了拍最初的肩膀，道，“我们应该离开这里。追你的人用的是重剑，不是枪。这片树林里还有第三个人。”  
最初仿佛没有听见他的话，径直向前走了几步，来回扫视着地面。  
过了一会，最初长长地吐出一口气。大枪看到他的肩膀放松了下来。  
最初道，“我们就在这里等。”  
大枪有些不解地问道，“等谁？”  
最初慢条斯理地从怀中取出一个小药瓶，倒出一颗药丸，微微掀开面具放入口中。  
待重新戴好了面具，最初带着些许笑意对大枪道，“等找我的人。”

不过多久，一个背着重剑的男人走进最初与大枪的视线。  
大枪的夜视算不上好，树林枝叶茂密遮挡着头顶的月光，他此时只能看清楚男人一个模糊的轮廓。  
男人在远处停下脚步。他没有卸下背上的重剑，而是先打量着站在最初身侧的大枪。  
来人道，“你还能找到帮手。”  
最初道，“不是我找，是他不请自来。”  
大枪装模作样地叹道，“我原本只是来替他收尸，没想到被他拿捏了要害。现在只能帮他活命了。”  
最初道，“是公平交易。”  
大枪道，“行，行。公平交易。”  
男人没打算给他们讲相声的时间，冷声道，“那就杀他之前先杀了你。”  
最初道，“你这话说得，就很不把我放在眼里啊。”  
背着重剑的男人道，“现在的你什么也不是。”  
最初抖了抖布条，一柄长枪从布中显露出来。长枪的枪尖如同一整块进过雕琢的红宝石，引得大枪多看了好几眼。  
背着重剑的男人故意大笑了一声，“你会用枪？”  
大枪看到最初晃了晃脑袋，此时他一定是面有得色。  
最初道，“我用枪那是真的无敌。谁不知道我最厉害的其实就是枪。”  
男人冷冷道，“江湖上谁不知道你用枪如同自断双臂。”  
大枪没忍住笑，捂着嘴假装咳嗽了两声。  
最初摸不到鼻子，只能摸了摸面具，道，“你倒也不必替我谦虚。”  
大枪还想反驳一句，却看到最初突然垂下了枪尖，侧过头看了一眼森林深处。  
最初叹了口气，自言自语一般地说道，“我还以为要我自己摆平他了。”  
大枪刚想问你把我当成空气了，就听到最初大声向着夜色喊道，“我在你后面。”  
在场除了最初，两个人都愣了愣。  
大枪想他可能是疯了。  
背着重剑的男人也是这么想的。  
他讥笑着开口，道，“你也有需要虚张声势的一天。”  
然而最初充耳不闻。他抬头看着从交叠的树枝中露出的破碎的夜空。  
如同是在回应最初的话，从树梢的另一端传来一个模糊的男人的声音。  
那个声音似乎还带着些许笑意，“你又在我后面了。”  
树林仍然是一片沉寂的黑色，看不到第四个人的身影。但是大枪能感觉到最初也笑了。  
最初仍然是向着漆黑的树林振声道，“我真的在你后面。”  
那个声音又从树林中传来，可以听得出比刚才要近了不少。  
树林中的男人说，“你信不信我现在一枪把这个人杀了。”  
最初笑得更大声了，“你上次也这么说。但是不还是……”  
树林中的男人也大笑了两声，打断了最初的话，道，“没有但是，我和你说，这次——”  
与男人说话声音同期而至的是一声尖锐的破风声。  
一支枪从天而降，插在来人身前。  
这支枪与一般的长枪相比，枪尖略长略宽，枪身又显得太短。并且枪尖微微泛红，没有没入泥土的部分在月色下带着一层妖异的光芒。  
这无疑是一支很有特点的枪，只要见过一次就不会忘记它的样子。  
背着重剑的人看到这支短枪，霎时间脸色变了又变。  
他抬头看向四周的树林，却看不到任何人影，就如同短枪是凭空出现的。  
这支枪仅仅立在地面上就仿佛划出一道无法跨过的境界线。  
背着重剑的人脸色渐渐变得凝重。他盯着最初的面具，如同凝视着一潭深不可测的湖水。  
他犹豫了片刻，道，“虽然我也听说过一些传言，没想到……”  
大枪即使只是看着最初的背影，就猜到他应该是笑了，而且是那种令人讨厌的，有些自嘲的笑。因为他太熟悉了。  
最初双手垂在身侧，平淡地打断对方的话，“没错，我是。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我不想写中间，就直接贴最后的最后了

4.

大枪问，“你的琵琶呢？”  
久诚道，“没拿。”  
大枪又问，“你的戒指呢？”  
久诚道，“没拿。”  
大枪语气有些急躁地问，“那你的飞刀呢。”  
久诚道，“没拿。”  
大枪勒马，指着久诚手上的东西说道，“你的药，你的琵琶，你的飞刀，你的一切全都不带走，只问他要了这么个破玩意？”  
久诚无奈道，“这可不是什么破烂玩意……”  
看到大枪气急的模样，久诚掉转马头，安抚地拍了拍大枪的肩膀，道，“你要知道那些都不重要。刀只是刀，我还是我。”  
说罢，他把被布包着的长条状物递给大枪。  
大枪解开外面包裹着的布，打开后看到里面是一柄长剑——剑身厚重，剑锋又如蓝宝石般通透。  
大枪愣愣地看着长剑出神。  
天下没有人认不出这柄剑。  
这是梦泪的剑。  
久诚笑道，“这是说好了给你的。”  
他看到大枪迟迟没有伸出手去接那柄剑，便用剑柄捅了捅大枪的大腿，有些揶揄地说道，“你不是喜欢他得紧吗，为了这柄剑命都不要了就跳出来帮我。怎么现在又不要了？”  
大枪几乎要被这个人气疯了。  
他从没有见过这样迟钝的人。  
大枪伸出手，但是没有接过剑，而是越过剑柄握住了久诚的手腕。  
久诚有些疑惑地看着他，却看到大枪直直地盯着他的眼睛。  
大枪道，“你还不懂吗？我为的从来不是他，而是你。”  
久诚愣了愣，过了一会才缓缓地抽出手按着自己的面具。  
见状大枪也收回了手，颇为局促地说道，“你不愿意我也不会勉强。只是……”  
他话未说完就看到久诚的面具歪歪斜斜地扣在他的脸上，刚好遮住他的眼睛，而裸露在面具下方的嘴唇则是碰到了另一个柔软的嘴唇。  
嘴唇的接触青涩中带着些许纯情。而未等大枪加深这个吻，久诚就收回了面具，重新戴在自己脸上。  
久诚把半包着布的长剑塞到大枪怀里，掉转马头向前走了几步，背对着大枪大声说，“不管你愿不愿意，我都已经勉强你了。”  
大枪看了一会久诚的背影，策马前行停在久诚身侧。  
久诚的耳朵红了。

Fin.


End file.
